School Daze
by heartrush
Summary: A series of lemony ficlets in a universe where all of our beloved characters went to the same high school. Will add more chapters and pairings over time!
1. Courtship

She had infiltrated his room once again. Rin honestly didn't know why Sesshomaru tolerated her at all—she always made a point of barging into his space whenever possible.

But he allowed her in his room all the same, commenting on things she says with little care, speaking in his usual cool tones while he did his university homework.

She thinks she's enamored with him. He's beautiful, a face and body so symmetrical that it could be mistaken for a trick of the eye. But he was painfully real, the kind of vision that causes the heart to ache.

"You should talk more, Sesshomaru," Rin said at the foot of his perfectly made bed. Her hands smoothed out the quilt anyway, looking for something to do.

"Me? Talk more?" He peered down at her, and her body flushed. "I think I say just enough."

"I don't know, you might need to make more friends." She crawled up the side and looked at him up and down. "You're too courtly."

"Courtly?" He spat.

"You act like we're in feudal Japan!"

"Then what are you?" He asked, voice bland.

"Your subject?" She gesticulates playfully, her brows raising.

He smiled at that, the quirk at the corner of his mouth flashing a bit of tooth. Her heart sped up. _She made him smile. _

Indeed, she's been enamored with Inuyasha's older brother since she laid eyes on him. It got worse when he continued to entertain her. It was irreversible when he kissed her back a couple of weeks ago, though neither of them ever mentioned it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he tested the phrase, and his smile grew more pleased—the way someone looks when they find their new favorite flavor.

She bowed dramatically in front of him, her forehead touching his soft comforter. "My Lord."

His large hand rested on her head. She knew he was attempting to play along, because he always indulged in her little games, no matter how cheesy. But his hand on the crown of her head made her blush.

Sitting upward like a spring, she looks at him. His hand was still on her head, a bridge connecting the two of them. He skimmed down the side of her cheek and cupped her face there. She must have been positively pink.

"What brings you here, Rin?"

"Group project with Inuyasha and Kagome," she mumbled, wide eyes scanning his face.

"I'm sure they are unbearable." His voice gets deeper.

"No," she responds evenly.

"Then what?" His fingers tensed where they rested on her jawline.

He knows why. She licks her lips.

"For you, _Lord Sesshomaru_," her voice husked out.

His eyelids lowered dangerously. She could see the hint of the vibrant golden iris under his white eyelashes. Even with his legs crossed on the bed and her hoisted on her knees, he was taller than her.

He was always indulging her little games.

She turned her face into the palm of his hand, the sensitive skin of her lips being able to feel the map of lines there. She puckered, kissing the hollow there.

His fingers twitched. She smiled into his hand.

"Rin," his voice was just a breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered lovingly into his hand. "May I trouble you for a little kiss?"

He removed his hand from her cheek and moved behind her hair and held the back of her neck. His supporting hand was firm as he used it to lead her face close to his. She could not rise very far without climbing in his lap, and she was much too shy at the moment to do that. He leaned more instead.

"_This_ Sesshomaru does not give little kisses." The top of his nose was touching her and she was staring at the unblemished skin on the bridge of his nose, the waterline of his lower lashes.

She obeyed her arms' incessant desire to hug him close. He wordlessly wrapped his other arm around her waist and she obeyed the pressure he put there and found herself seamlessly moving with him as she climbed into his lap and he moved her there.

"I am sorry for being so presumptuous, my Lord," she tilted her chin up and let her lower lip touch his.

"You must apologize properly." His voice was so much less refined than usual. It was deep and impatient. Rin was in awe of him again, this boy who was callous but humored her and wanted someone like her to kiss him.

She finally touched their lips together and kissed him with all of the passion her meager experience could afford her. It was hesitant, but her tongue grazed the seam of his mouth and he opened up with ease. She spoke into the kiss gracelessly, "my deepest apologies."

She felt the tips of his canines with her tongue and felt incredibly pleased. She'd gotten glimpses of his fangs, knew he had them, and had wanted to explore them—she'd dreamt of it.

He explored her mouth languidly, kissing her so effortlessly that her whole body was beginning to become mush. There was a spike of heat between her thighs that she only felt when she thought of him in the privacy of her own bedroom.

He sucked her lower lip and she moaned automatically. Shocked at her own reaction, Rin gasped into his lips and then hummed in excitement, pushing herself into his body to somehow feel him more.

Sesshomaru responded with an eagerness that was uncharacteristic of him. It was still uniquely his own, silent but so intense that she was certain he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. The hand on her waist squeezed her with a bruising force and she felt her body spark with shocking fissures which made her back arch and her breasts push against his ribs. Her nipples had hardened. Rin shamelessly enjoyed the pressure of his hard chest against her bosom, the lace of her bra stimulating the stiff peaks inside her shirt which felt much too tight by then.

Rin took her hands and felt the lines of his body without removing her lips from his. She felt his strong shoulders and moved down his firm arms. Sesshomaru was perfectly fine simply turning her to goo with his lips and tongue, it seemed. Both of his hands now rested on her hips, massaging them and involuntary making her gyrate on his erection.

_Erection_.

Rin could not help her pride. Such a stoic and beautiful person was aroused by her. She wanted to take this tryst as far as he'd let her.

"My lord," she whimpered into his mouth.

"Rin," he grunted and pulled away from her kiss. Before he spoke again, he pecked her lips for good measure. "That is enough."

She blinked at him, worried he wanted to stop the very wonderful and pleasurable thing going on between them.

"We are not in Edo," he said lowly.

Rin felt relieved, and her hips wiggled in his lap out of joy. She smiled big. "Sesshomaru."

"Mm?" He mustered out, eyes glazed over. It was the least alert she'd ever seen him. Pride gushed through her all over again while he pulled her hips down on his burgeoning erection. There was a jolt she felt shoot

through her pussy that she could add to the list of reminders of how badly she wanted him.

She pulled away from him and his eyes flickered, his glossy gaze turned to her, dissatisfied.

Rin braced herself and put her hands on the hem of her school uniform. Her thighs squeezed together and she felt the slicking wetness between her legs as she summoned her own bravery. She wanted to please him.

Her vision was blurred momentarily as the 100% cotton linen came over her eyes for a moment. A breeze hit her skin and she felt goosebumps rise on her ribs.

She sat in front of him, torso exposed. Rin resisted the urge to bring her hands up to cover her chest. She knows that her chest didn't offer much, she was just a B cup, she didn't even wear actual bras. Everything she wore for support was unlined and thin—there was no point to something more practical when she didn't have the endowment.

In mere seconds, Sesshomaru came over her. She was pushed back on to the bed, head left at the edge as her long hair flowed over. She felt a little startled, but enthralled. He'd pushed her over. He was hovering, hard dick pushing on her labia and making her insane. He wanted her to feel him everywhere.

"Please, Sesshomaru," she pleased and cupped his perfect face, "undress me. I can't take it."

He didn't listen. He left her flimsy bra on her, sucked on her hard nipple through the lace of her bra.

"Oh my gods," she whined. Her hips lifted up desperately for more friction, pressing his hard length against her and feeling a firmness on her clitoris. It was slight, but it overwhelmed her. "More."

Rin was demanding, but he was the Lord.

Sesshomaru sucked hard on the bead and she relished the sensation. She wanted him to tear the bra off. It was one of a dozen, it had no reason to keep his lips from making contact with her stiff nipple.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whined.

He looked up at her, frustration in his eyes. "No more games, Rin."

The serious tone his voice had went straight to her pussy.

"But," she whispered, "you're teasing me."

He stared at her contemplatively for a second. He then sat up and cupped both of her breasts in his hands, which easily enveloped them. He squeezed the mounds of flesh and she continued to squirm against the bulging fabric that covered his cock.

His thumb skimmed her nipple and her mouth opened in silent exclamation.

"Teasing you," he mumbled. His hands slid down her ribs and to the button that held her skirt together. "Then…"

He removed the buttons and opened the pleated fabric to reveal very unsexy panties with an embarrassing damp patch where her pussy was. The fabric of his slacks was still pressed against her and she looked at the bulge, seeing that her juices had seeped on to his shaft and the tip of his cock had been leaking. Quite the pair they made.

Sesshomaru's clawed fingers slipped into the edge of her underwear and she resisted the visible shiver that almost coursed through her to appear nonchalant. He pulled the garment off of her, her back arching upward to help him.

Her pussy was there for him to see. His thumb was there, touching one of her lips. He spread it from its companion, and she blushed at the thought of him looking at her spread apart. She knew she'd be glossy with arousal, swollen and pink and ready for him to touch. His mouth was closed in a stiff line as he examined her most intimate parts.

She kept her eyes concentrated on his face as he scrutinized her. He wasn't looking especially judgmental, but he was paying such close attention to her vagina that she couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. His fingers dipped into her hole and spread some of her wetness on to her labia.

He was preparing her.

"You want more," he said matter-of-factly. "I have much more to give," he trailed off.

Sesshomaru's hand left from its spot between her legs and she ignored the urge to protest his absence. She knew what he'd do next, she in fact had imagined the sound of him unzipping his pants, which made it feel slightly more unreal when he actually did it.

His large dick was finally released from the bondage of his pants and his shaft was nestled at the apex of her thighs.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered desperately.

"We are too dressed," he commented. He began to fully undress besides his slacks, avoiding removing those in order to keep his dick against her wetness. Rin was excited to see the man she was infatuated with in his full glory, becoming more aroused at the sight—something she thought might be impossible.

"Your—" he paused momentarily, "undergarment." His hand gestured to her bra, and she stifled her smile. He didn't know how to remove it.

Rin's arms bent awkwardly to reach her back as she unclipped the bralette. She removed the fragile piece from her person in one smooth motion, the slight scrape of lace fabric sending a short sting through her nipples.

She was at the edge of _something_.

Sesshomaru's hips arched back far away from her and she bit her lip. Rin has seen enough pornography to know what he had been preparing to do and she was anticipating the moment where the both of them began.

The head of his cock was tickling her clitoris and she moaned. He looked at her, amused. If she had been anyone else they might have interpreted it as apathy. But she has studied the changes in his irises, the slight movements in his face; Rin knows the boy she is looking at to the best of her ability. He was going to play.

He began to rub her most sensitive point with his member and Rin found herself leaking profusely on to his bedsheets. It was embarrassing how his gentle and firm movements coursed through her so violently, but she had been played with for a half hour and a teenager could only hold back for so long.

She moaned again, only able to get out a quarter of his powerful name. "Sess—"

"Rin," he grunted and moved his cock down her pussy and let a bit of himself inside her entrance.

"No," she cried softly, unhappy with him stalling.

As soon as she complained, he began to work his way inside of her. It was tight, so she admired his restraint as he made slight thrusting motions to fit his thick length in her pussy.

Automatically, her legs wrapped around his slender hips. Rin felt the rim of his uniform slacks and she smiled in contentment, enjoying the idea of a model student unraveling just to feel her intimately.

"Rin," he growled and her pussy clenched around his dick. As soon as her slickness fully coated his cock, he moved at an inhuman pace, brutally smacking their flesh together. Her juices made this act noisy, the clicking and swishing noises her wetness cause made more heated arousal travel through her body at a churning pace.

"Sesshomaru!" she shrieked while he pounded into her, her hips futilely trying to keep up with him.

Her partner had noticed her attempt to match his pace and his hand hugged her hips again as they did earlier. He held her down at the widest part of her hips, the prick of his claws digging in to the sensitive flesh of her round ass and the tender skin at her mound. If she was sensible, Rin might have winced in pain. All this did was make her passage slicker, her own juices soaking his member.

"Rin," he growled out easily, and she had never felt so grateful her name was just one syllable. He could say it easily and drive her over the edge. "Rin, yes—"

She covered her mouth so she would not wail again and alert his entire house of what they were doing. His family probably was already aware, being part demon after all, but it seemed like the decent thing to do. Rin's loud moans were muffled with her hand. Puffs of air broke through the cracks in her fingers as she took deep breaths.

Her breasts were heaving up and down. His sharp eyes observed her person and Rin's pussy squeezed his cock tightly.

"Good, Rin," he praised her with a shaky voice. She felt him throb against her walls and she felt an emptiness inside of her where his cum should be.

"My Lord," she cried. "Please, cum inside me."

"I'm not," he grunted, pounding inside of her relentlessly with each word. At his pause, he pushed his length in as deep as it can go and she croaked slightly, never feeling penetration so deep within her pussy. Rin had experimented with as many phallic looking objects she could find—she was always curious. But nothing compared to him, nothing ever will. "I-I'm not your Lord, Rin."

Rin felt he kept her around because of her own kind of bluntness that matched his. She was breathless as she spoke, pussy tingling. "Fucking me like this, you're my Lord."

He didn't fight his own smirk.

Sesshomaru was satisfied with himself, and he showed it in the enthusiasm he displayed in the final stretch of their coupling. Rin was in a cloud of her own pleasure, letting her insides be rearranged by his intimidating member. It made sense that he was so blessed in that department— it would have been a crime if he wasn't, with the beauty he possessed.

A bead of sweat dropped down Sesshomaru's brow and Rin pulled his pretty face down to lick it. His hips stuttered at the gesture, starting to fuck her erratically in the face of his climax. His body was hunched over her, both of their cheeks pressed together firmly while the curve of his full lips were against her ear. His quiet moans brought her to her own peak, making her cry out heedlessly and squeeze his cock with a force that she didn't know she had.

"Ah," Sesshomaru stuttered slightly, his hips shaking against her own. He was still, trembling as his dick began to pump cum inside of her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sesshomaru rolled his hip back and removed his softened member from her. Even that caused a reaction within her as she focused on the shape of him inside her.

He was towering over her once again, sitting up at his full height instead of crouching over her small frame.

Rin took a moment to admire his body. He was lean, with slight muscles all over his torso and arms. She could feel the head of his cock still nestled between her labia as his semen dripped out of her.

"Rin," his voice grated out.

"Yes?" she said expectantly.

"This isn't over yet."

He pulled her legs up in the air and they stretched to her shoulders easily. When Rin realized she could bend one of her legs behind her head as a child she went wild with trying to stretch her body in different directions.

The position she was now in was a little embarrassing, even if he just tore out her greatest orgasm from her just few minutes prior. Rin's butt was in the air, all of her most intimate parts on vivid display for Sesshomaru. She couldn't even see his face over her own thighs. Butterflies rioted in her stomach, but she had to trust him.

Her pussy was still leaking his cum, trailing out of her opening and down her ass.

"Rin," he breathed on to her wet labia and she bit her lip. She was extra tender now, nerves standing on end and sensitive to the slightest stimulation. "You requested that I talk more."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I cannot hear you."

He certainly could hear her, it was impossible with his heightened senses that he'd miss a sound. But Rin knew that he wanted to hear it louder.

"Please talk more," she requested clearly.

"To whom?" His voice purrs, fingertips touching her pussy and opening her lips. Rin could feel herself twitching underneath his gaze, hoping he'd gift her with his tongue—he was so close!

"To me," she confessed. "Talk to me more, please."

"I talk to you the most, Rin." He licked her from bottom to top, the tip of his tongue dipping in her entrance and then flicking her clit. "In fact, I only like speaking with you."

"More," she spoke subconsciously. "I need you to talk to me more."

Sesshomaru kissed her labia before sucking one into his mouth, nibbling slightly and running his tongue along the inside. Her thighs squeezed together and she wished she could feel his head between them.

"She wants more…" Sesshomaru mused contemplatively before putting his face between her thighs. He flattened his tongue and gave her pussy wide, sweeping licks before sucking the bundle of nerves that drove her wild. She whimpered and her toes curled while her legs were suspended in the air. He pulled back again.

"Your preference is that I use my mouth on you."

Rin was perfectly aware of the innuendo. She wanted his words, she wanted his admiration, she wanted his lips worshipping her body. And through his actions, it seemed that is exactly what he was doing.

His hands moved to her ass and squeezed the bountiful flesh there. Sesshomaru took his time squeezing all the way up her legs to about the middle of her thigh. Then, he spread her legs and revealed his face to her the way you'd see a surprise behind a curtain.

She peered down at Sesshomaru and met his eyes. He was not faint of heart, so he held her gaze as he continued his exploration of her pussy.

Rin hadn't noticed this in her writhing, but now that she was doing her best to meet his eyes head on, she could see the flush on his cheeks. He was blushing, the closest thing she could say that meant he was not fully composed. His hair had some flyaways, the tips of his pointed ears were red as well. And Rin could not forget how glossy his lips and chin were with the mixture of their cum on his mouth.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Rin _had _to kiss him again.

Hunching forward slightly, Rin reached out to hold his face. Sesshomaru assisted her in this, eagerly leaning upward to be held in her hands and gently ushered towards her mouth. She kissed him, licking his lips and tasting their juices paired together. "I needed to kiss you," she spoke into his lips, giving him pecks all around his face. "We taste good, Sesshomaru."

He pushed his face into the crook of her shoulder and bit the skin there and sucked. She moaned, hugging his hips with her legs again and feeling the hard press of him on her pussy again.

"Can we—um," she tilted her head into his own neck and kissed there as well. "I want to have sex again, Sesshomaru..."

He paused his ministrations on her neck and she fretted for a second. He sat up, placing his arms on either side of her head but thoughtfully avoiding her hair. "Anything for you, Rin."

The two of them scrambled to become one again, and within seconds he was pushing his way inside her pussy again and grunting her name. Their second time wasn't as frantic or forceful; he was tender, moving slowly and doing firm but steady strokes that allowed her to feel every inch of him. They hugged each other closely.

"Sesshomaru," she whined, "I love you, I can't help i—"

He stopped inside her and rolled his hips, stopping her words and making her breathless. He stood there, as deep as he could go when he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Rin."

* * *

**notes: **Hi, long time no see! Happy Valentine's Day. Even though I've been gone, I have been working on my stories—I swear! Big thank you to The Monday Child because squealing with her about InuKag has really been inspiring and I've loved her work for years now. I'd like some critique on my Sesshomaru, if you have anything to say! I tried my best to keep the balance between stoicism and vulnerability. "School Daze" is going to be a bit of a series. I'm writing something for all of my ships in this universe!


	2. Making Up

Kagome's navy skirt was flipped up over her waist to reveal Inuyasha's cock moving out of her slick heat, one of his hands gripping her left hip tightly. Her breasts were on display for his hungry eyes, bouncing hypnotically with each thrust.

"Aaah," she moaned and bowed her back, one arm of hers holding the back of the couch they were fucking on, the other one held his bicep. He was only able to unbutton his top and slacks before Kagome pulled him on top of her by the collar.

"Yes," he growled and nipped at the calf thrown over his shoulder. He dug his fingers into her hip and started to plunge into her pussy harder than before. As his thrusts became punishing, Kagome started to gyrate her hips and their skin smacked together firmly, repeatedly. Her muscles clenched his cock, causing his eyes to flutter closed at the sensation and a grunt to erupt from his chest.

He was lucky his parents weren't going to be home until next week. Sesshomaru was off somewhere with Rin. He invited Kagome over with pure intentions, hoping to get an understanding of how she'd been feeling.

_He was determined to spend the afternoon with his girlfriend, club activities be damned. Kagome can be an archer another day._

_In their final year, the universe decided not to give them the same homeroom. He always walked over to her classroom at the end of the day to see her off to her extracurriculars or walk her home. _

_When he stepped into the room, he saw Kagome talking to her friends in a harsh whisper. "I don't want to talk about it anymore; I'm not going to bring it up yet!"_

"_But why, Kagome? Surely—"_

"_Sssh! Please. It scares me. I'd rather not think about it, honestly."_

_What was she scared of? _

_They all had phys-ed today, so she was especially flushed and her hair was untamed. The red ribbon on her uniform was untied and her collar was unbuttoned._

_She sensed his presence, looking up at him and giving him a wane smile. Did she really think she was convincing him with that shit? _

There was a real smile on her face now. She licked her lips and looked at him, moving her hands to her heaving breasts and touching the pillowy flesh, pressing them together and creating jaw-dropping cleavage.

His mouth opened dumbly and he swallowed the buildup of saliva on his tongue. "Fuck."

Her fingers pinched her nipples as she kneaded, her eyes closing. "Inuyasha."

"_Can you come 't my house today?" _

"_I have practice," she said softly._

_He shrugged. She rolled her eyes, but conceded._

"_Okay, fine. I can skip."_

Her subtle responses to his displays of dominance fucked with his head. He loved it. He had to fight for Kagome, fight _with _her, the sweetness of it tying a knot in his chest and taking root there.

"Move your hands." She complied easily, arching her back and pushing her chest further in the air.

He leaned over, her lifted leg stretching with her movements. He licked her left nipple in between his lips and sucked. A gush of wetness flooded his cock and soaked his slacks.

Inuyasha wasn't pulling in or out at that point, just moving his hips in circles while he tongued her chest. Her loud moans faded into trembling whimpers and cries.

_They walked to his house in relative silence, and it made him nervous. Kagome liked talking to him, asking for his opinion, complaining about her day. He wouldn't force his own thoughts onto her if she doesn't want to share hers with him. _

_In a last ditch at reassuring himself, he took her hand. She let him do so, hesitating momentarily before settling in his grip._

Satisfied with his work, he sat back up again and resumed his intense pace. She braced her hand on the couch again, but held out the opposite to him. He took it, still relying on his other hand to adjust her hips to his movements if need be. She took it near her mouth, kissing their locked fingers. He felt her shuddering breaths puff onto his knuckles and he growled.

He released her hand in favor of pressing his thumb into her open mouth. The pad of his finger skimmed past her soft bottom lip and rested against her warm tongue. He was careful, not going too deep so he doesn't cut. She moaned onto his finger and closed her lips, suckling gently on the digit it as if it could have been his dick instead if he wanted.

_He opened the door to his house and she walked in, slipping off her shoes and walking forward to the living room area; he knows she knows his house like the back of her hand._

_Inuyasha took off his loafers and sighed at nothing. He locked the door and walked over to her, feeling despondent as ever. _

_When she saw him, she dipped her head into her hands with a sigh. "Gods."_

_None of this was making him feel any better._

"Gods!" Kagome wailed, setting his wet thumb free and turning her head to gasp into the couch cushions.

He took the opportunity to press his moistened finger on her erect nipple, dragging the dampness around the bud and massaging her breast.

"Your saliva and mine," he grunted, leaning forward again. She jolted as he pressed his thumb down.

_Unsure of what to do, he just sat down beside her. It surprised him, but she put her hand on his knee and stared at him with a hesitant determination. But then she looked down and her brows bent together._

"_Kagome, tell me what's going on." He stared at her drawn expression, all of his emotions shaking together inside of him and turning into irritation. _

"_Inuyasha," she mumbled. "I don't know how to tell you this."_

_Every organ in his body sank down together at her words. What would she say? Was she breaking up with him? They'd been together for a year and then some, about to graduate. _

"_I-I," she bit her lip, the pressure of her teeth against her pink skin turning it almost white. "I…got accepted by that school I applied to overseas."_

_There it is. It's over forever, and he'll never have someone so wonderful again._

_The tears started running down her face. "I d-don't want to lose you, but I know you're planning on going to school here in Tokyo…and I don't want to hold you back from that."_

"Mmm," she responded to his goading, "You're mine," Her body curled around him as much as it could, the result bringing her hips closer to his. "This is mine."

"You're fuckin' mine, Kagome," he growled and took his hand to her thigh and squeezed it closer to his chest. "Don't you ever forget."

_Inuyasha didn't even have to think twice about his response. "I'll move with you. You think I care about school?"_

"_W-what?" her voice was quiet, a hopeful lilt in her words._

_He was compelled to hold her and kiss her worries away. His hands slid from their place in his lap to cup either side of her face gingerly. "If you think I'd let you go, maybe you don't know me at all, Kagome." he whispered to her, voice rough._

_Her spiky wet lashes moved quickly while she blinked. "Oh," she croaked, then smiled at him. "I love you so much, Inuyasha."_

Soon, he was pushing his dick into her dripping core hastily, grabbing one of her legs to sling over his shoulder and letting the other one loosely hold his hip as he fucked her. She keened and whined as he groaned and growled, the both of them relishing in the fact that they'd be staying together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she bleated. He looked down at his girlfriend with reverence, admiring her milky white skin under the dusk light streaming through the windows.

Inuyasha leaned over further and their chests brushed together as much as her leg would allow, her hard nipples gently pressing into his skin and making him shudder. He kissed the shell of her ear and moved slightly downward to bite her lobe. When he released her ear, he blew against the tenderized flesh and spoke into her ear. "I love you too, Kagome."

Her pussy spasmed around him in response, and he pressed his face into her small shoulder to grunt. Her hands moved down from their former places to wrap around his neck. He felt her hold tighten as she used his torso as leverage to meet each of his pounding thrusts.

"Wait," she gasped, "Please, Inuyasha, wait…" her nails dragged against his damp skin. He pulled apart from her to meet her eyes.

She blinked and released a small moan, grinding her hips against his still cock inside her. "I want to be on top."

Inuyasha wasn't going to refuse. He pulled further back from his girlfriend to hold her by the waist, shifting his back to lean against the couch properly and bringing her with him.

"Oh!" she panted and licked her lips when he growled and rotated his hips to push in as deep as he could.

Her shirt fell over her breasts again, and his hands moved up to cup them underneath. Kagome twitched and squeezed his dick inside of her again, grinding shamelessly. He twirled the flat of his thumb on one of her rosebud nipples, wanting to see more of her body.

Sensing his desires, Kagome pulled off the top half of her uniform and unclipped the bra that was pushed up to her clavicle. She was seated in his lap with only her skirt on. She rose up on her knees and gripped the couch behind his head.

"Ah," he said stupidly, biting his lip. Feeling Kagome gyrate onto his dick almost had a paralyzing effect on Inuyasha, but he fought the urge to get lost in the sensation and decided to make her feel good in return. His hands snuck underneath the navy pleats of her skirt to grab her ass. He kneaded the plump cheeks in his hands, smacking and groping her butt while she bounced in his lap.

He inhaled sharply when Kagome stopped her upward motion to press down into his lap. A raspy moan escaped her lips as she firmly pushed their hips together and pressed her naked chest against him. Inuyasha's entire body shuddered, his hands pulling her closer to him so their mouths could meet. He wanted to feel her skin on his, damning the shirt he didn't get to take off quick enough.

Their lips molded together slowly, a hedonistic kiss to match their measured movements against each other. Whenever Inuyasha bucked upward, Kagome whimpered into his mouth and met his movement to create a delicious friction between them.

Everything was so overwhelming—their scent, the taste of her tongue, the feeling of being inside her after a week of intense arguments. Inuyasha's entire body was buzzing, and he was definitely about to cum. Kagome's movements quickly moved from tantric to insistent and she broke their kiss to lean her head against his shoulder.

"Together," his voice grated out, and he knew that Kagome would understand his meaning. Inuyasha moved one of his hands to her clitoris, sweeping up some of her juices from between them so he could rub it in circles. Her hips began to move erratically and she abandoned her grip on the couch to wrap her hands around his neck as she cried out his name.

Inuyasha rapidly thrust into Kagome, allowing her to begin to ride out her orgasm as his approached. His other arm held her waist tightly as he felt her pussy tremble around his cock, triggering his own release.

The two of them were unwilling to move in the afterglow. Inuyasha knew the two of them were sticky and wet, he could feel it if either of them shifted, but he didn't want to move from their intimate position.

Kagome sighed, kissing Inuyasha's collarbone and moving up to his neck to kiss and lick there, too. Each time they had sex she was even more affectionate than usual, showering him with tiny kisses and hugging him tightly. He only ever just pulled her closer, too prideful to say how much he appreciated her attention on him. This time, however, he wrapped her in a bear hug with both arms and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, Kagome."

She moved from the trap he kept her in to kiss him square on the lips. "Thank you."

His hands moved to hold her face as his expression turned determined. "Wherever you go, I go."

* * *

**notes**: Posting twice in one day...who am I? I've gone back and forth on this one for years, just to give some perspective on how long I sit on things before I post them!


End file.
